Quality Mapping
Quality Mapping is a mapper on YouTube that was inspired by GermanMapping 3.10.90's first Alternate Future of Europe series. First video he watched was made by GermanMapping 3.10.90, so he started using his dialect and map, making his videos quite similar. He has been mapping almost a year now, and has 2500 subscribers. Here is the link to the channel. All information about him will be posted and recorded here.' ' Political Ideology According to the picture on the right, Quality Mapping is a Libertarian Socialist. His theories are a mixt of socialism, liberalism, anarchism and a little bit of communism and fascism. In general, he tends to argue with those who have extreme leftist views. Class division He believes that the class division should almost have no presence in the contemporary World, because all the people are helping the state in one mode or another. The poverty should be satisfied and start living normal. He believes that the solution for those who can't adapt is the capital punishment. State's organisation He believes that monarchy should be abolished everywhere and the globalization should lead the World to a single entity - a federal republic. The voting system should be the census suffrage in which the rank of the people should be the achievements and the IQ measured in different methods. The minimum age for voting should be 14. He believe that all the ethnicities should have a country in the World, so the presence of one in another's space should be abolished and permitted only in case of travelling. Theories He believes in the theory of natural selection, like it is enunciated in Charles Darwin's On the Origin of Species. His theories are for euthanasia and same-sex marriage, but are against abortion (legalized only in special cases) and prostitution. Also, he thinks that drugs of all kinds should be legalized in private space, but there should be policies against their use. He is for capital punishment in the cases of murder. The minimum age for marriage should be 21, and the minimum age for car driving should be 16. He believes that the right to speak is one of the most basic human rights to be defended. His favorite polticians are: Gandhi, Tsipras, Tito, Stalin, Chavez. Series Quality Mapping currently is having four series: • Alternative Future of the World (Finished) (22nd February 2015 - 12th July 2015) (You can see the playlist here.); • Alternative Future of Europe (Finished) (17th March 2015 - 12th July 2015) (You can see the playlist here.); • Alternate Future of Europe (Unfinished) (1st November 2015 - present) (You can see the playlist here.); • Specials (Unfinished) (16th March 2015 - present) (You can see the playlist here.). Subscriber Milestones 1: 24th February 2015 25: 16th March 2015 50: 17th April 2015 100: 21th May 2015 250: October 2015 300: November 2015 400: 23rd November 2015 450: 28th November 2015 500: 2nd December 2015 1000: 18th December 2015 1250: 26th December 2015 1500: 3rd January 2016 1750: 10th January 2016 2000: 18th January 2016 2500: 10th March 2016 Life and my beggining in Mapping I was born in Romania, and I'm living here now. Since I was a child I loved to think about various things. That made me love Mathematics, Biology, Chemist, Astronomy and Science in general. I have my hobby with maps since when I was 6-year old and I accidentally opened an atlas. I was fascinated by how the World is looking like and I started studying hard Geography, History and Politics. In March-April 2014 I started watching World War III simulations on YouTube. And I found a GermanMapping 3.10.90's Alternate Future of Europe video and then I moved to the first episode. I understood the concept and I wanted to make my videos. I searched an tutorial and I found the first part of 99batran's Mapping Tutorial/Review, which you can see here. I made the maps with paint.net and, because I didn't know about Windows Live Movie Maker, I put the slides into an PowerPoint Presentation. After this, I realized that I can't make mapping videos on YouTube. I decided to leave that project for now. After one year, I tried again because I saw the second part of the tutorial. I made my first video and upload on the channel that I have now. And the rest of the story... is yours! Extras Likes (from most to least) # Playing video games # Mapping # Learning # Thinking # Music # KFC # Sleeping # Talking to others # Soccer # Travelling Hates (from most to least) # Losing in video games # Forgetting to do something in a Mapping video # When I can't do something # Emotions # Nationalism # North Korea # Mosquitoes # Kids # Crying # Being alone Questions Q: What do you use to make your videos? A: I use paint.net and Windows Live Movie Maker. Q: PC or Mac? A: PC. Q: Who inspired you to begin mapping? A: GermanMapping 3.10.90. Q: Who is your favorite mapper? A: I have more mappers that I like. These are: IonMapping, Nick HD Mapping, Daniel Mapper, Finn Mapper, Craft0Video, JeffersonMapping 1776, Italian Mapper, MultiMapping etc. Q: What are your favorite videos to make? A: It has to be my Alternative Future of the World, because it was my first series I have ever made. Q: What is your favorite country? A: I have more countries that I like. These are: Australia, Myanmar, Japan, France, Netherlands, Greece, Poland, Lithuania etc. Q: Communist or capitalism? A: Well, it's hard to say because I'm a libertarian socialist. Communism is better for the state, capitalism is better for the people. But... I'll choose communism! Where you can find me You can find me: • here, on TheFutureofEuropes Wiki; • here, on YouTube; • here, on YouTube; • here, on Google+; • here, on Facebook; • here, on Twitter.